Athena Yogoshima
by OliveOwl
Summary: Hi, I'm Athena Yogoshima. I'm the daughter of Athena and my name is not pronounced as the goddess Athena! Don't make mother angry! Learn my story through my adventures with Barnacle-infested Brain and Annabeth.
1. The Path to Camp Half-Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the Characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Okay.** First, let me explain how to pronounce my name.

It's not pronounced like my mother's, Athena, the goddess of wisdom. In fact, I'm Japanese. It's pronounced as Ah-thee-na. Better said as Theena-san. So, I'm Ah-thee-na Yo-go-shi-ma. Don't make me mad.

Well, duh! I was born in Japan. Then, my dad, Akashi Yogoshima's, business moved to New York a few miles away from Long Island Sound.

Whoa…back track a bit to my life. My dad was the son of Hecate. He used magic to create a force field around our house in Japan and New York. But when he died…it broke. Why did he create a force field? Incase you've missed that part: I am the daughter of Athena!

I guess I should explain. It started when the assistant from Japan turned into a monster.

I was at home, finishing up my practice for the scroll of Athena (magic martial arts scroll created by Athena for MEEEE)

My daggers eliminated the dummies on every strike. My quiver didn't even bother me on my back. Then I heard the sharp, "_Toot, toot._" of the owl doorbell. I sheathed my daggers and walked casually to the door.

When I opened it, I saw our assistant from Japan standing there with a frown on her face. "What?" I stated vehemently as my dad told me to be fierce to our assistants. "I told you not to bother me!" "You're father is dead."

"What?" My dad couldn't have let his guard down. The monsters had never gotten through him! Yet, I knew it was true. I felt the force field shatter. But…how? Wait a minute…

"_Dracaenae!_" I realized. The assistant turned into a two tailed serpent lady but I slashed through her and she burst into monster dust. I ran to my bedroom, opened the trapdoor below my bed, shut it and slid down.

I hit the water at the bottom. Luckily, I was wearing shorts. Currently, I wore a light grey shirt and dark grey shorts. I wore black gloves that protected me from the blades. I waded through the water and reached the portal.

Another ingenious idea from my dad. He created the portal under both our bedrooms so that if we were in trouble, we could use the portal and teleport to the Empire State Building.

I stepped into the portal and came out in the Empire State Building. I took out a map of Long Island Sound. That was where the camp was. I had to get there.

I folded it into my pocket and ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I was pursued by a legion of _telkhines_and reached a dead end. I waited for them to approach me. In a straight row. Perfect.

I braced myself and ran. First five disintegrated. I did a somersault and vaporized ten and landed and continued to run out of the dead end. The last fifteen dissolved. It was a shame my somersault was limited to ten monsters.

I scratched my head. It had been a few hours and I had not reached camp. I lost the map when I ran past my house. Who knew that _dracaenae_ could grip so tightly?

I stamped my foot in frustration. I sheathed my daggers and took out my Japanese fan. It was ancient and a gift from my mom. The wood and paper is very ancient. On it, the cherry blossom tree shimmered. I took out the cherry blossom hairpin from my bun. I'd always pinned it there. It was only for emergencies and could turn into a small Japanese dagger, same for the fan. I pinned it back on. Suddenly, I sensed a presence. Two presences.

I turned to my right and threw the fan. It morphed into the small dagger and flew straight towards two people. A girl and a boy. The girl yelped and ducked while the boy brought up a shield. The Japanese dagger clanged harmlessly off the shield and clattered to the ground, turning back into a fan.

I held out my hand to the fan and it flew to my palm. I ran to the duo. The boy was about 18-years-old and the girl 11-years-old. Ha ha. I was the same age as her! What a – not so – coincidence! (sarcasm. I needed something to cheer me up.)

The boy had sandy hair and a long scar across his face. The girl had blonde hair and grey eyes. I, too, had grey eyes, but I had black hair. I'd always tied it into a bun with a cherry blossom hair accessory pinned to it.

"Um…sorry I tried to, ah, kill you?" I started. The boy laughed. "With a fan? It's okay. I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Hermes is the – " I cut in and said, "God of thieves, merchants, travellers etc. and Athena is the goddess of wisdom, useful crafts and warfare." I smiled at Annabeth.

"I'm Athena Yogoshima, daughter of Athena, too. My name is pronounced as Ah-thee-na. Better said as Theena-san. I'm from Japan. Then my dad's business shifted to New York." I started tearing up as I remembered his last words before he left for work: "Remember the portal. I do not trust the assistants but some are good, some are evil. Be careful."

I blinked and my tears disappeared. I couldn't break down like this. I couldn't. I slapped my fan on my palm and decided to bring up then question: "Do you know the way to Camp Half-Blood? I lost the map." Luke laughed. "We don't just know where it is. We live there."

I brightened. "Great! But, how did you know I was here?" Annabeth explained that a sayter had been watching over me ever since I shifted to New York. The sayter had reported me to Annabeth and Luke.

Then, I heard a loud "_AROOOOOOOO!_" and said, "Hellhounds. They must be close. We have to get going." They nodded and I followed them up a hill. We passed a huge pine tree and they stopped. "Why are we stopping?" I asked.

Annabeth touched the pines of tree. "Every camper knows the story. The daughter of Zeus, Thalia, made her last stand here to save Luke and I. The sayter whom reported you to us was the same sayter that guided us here. His name is Grover. Anyway, when Thalia died, Zeus turned her into this pine tree. Her life force protects the camp."

Her voice quavered like she missed Thalia. Luke dropped his gaze from the tree. Then, a voice said, "Hello, Annabeth and Luke. Did you successfully guide Athena Yogoshima to camp?"

I turned and caught my breath. It was…it was…

"Chiron!" I ran and hugged the centaur. He stroked my hair. "Hello, my dear. Did you miss me." "Oh, Chiron. Akashi Yogoshima is dead! My dad, the monsters found him. The shield has shattered!" Chiron replied, "Don't worry, Theena-san. At least you are safe. _Sore wa daijōbudesu_. It's okay."

Annabeth and Luke were dumb-founded. "How do you know her, Chiron?" Luke asked. Chiron smiled. "I was the one who taught her the scroll of Athena which only she could decipher. She explained the moves to me and I helped her perfect them. I was her teacher."

They nodded. "Well," Chiron said. "It's dinner now. Go to the pavilion. After dinner, Annabeth and Luke, show her the camp will you?" "Yes, Chiron," they replied. We walked to the pavilion. I couldn't help but be amazed by the architecture.

The graceful pillars of the pavilion were far better than that of the walls of my home in Japan! The stone tables and chairs reminded me of the balcony in Japan, sitting under the cherry blossom tree and drinking tea.

When Annabeth and Luke brought me to the pavilion, everyone stared at me. Annabeth whispered, "Sit with me. I'll quietly explain this to our half-siblings. Everyone will have the surprise after dinner." I nodded. It sounded fun.

Annabeth handed me a plate of rice, cabbage, tofu and Japanese chicken. The cup was magic. When I said, "Japanese green tea," it filled itself with hot tea. Everyone stood and queued up in front of a brazier. Nobody needed to explain to me why. It was a custom my dad and I did at home before our meals. I scraped off a chunk of meat and said, "Athena." Then, I followed Annabeth back to the table.

After dinner, Chiron gestured me to come up next to him. I stood between him and a god, the camp director. I observed his appearance and decided he was the god of wine, Dionysus.

Suddenly, there was an uproar in the crowd of campers. "Who is she?" and "How is it that she's sitting at the Athena's table?" Chiron held up his hand and the campers became silent.

"Heroes! Meet Athena Yogoshima, daughter of Athena and master of the scroll of Athena." The campers' jaws dropped. A large girl from what I thought was the Ares's table stood and said, "That's impossible! Not even a child of Ares could do so!" Dionysus yawned and said, "But it happened, girl. Athena chose her and so she deciphered the scroll. Hurrah to Amy Yogishimo."

I said politely, "Um, sir?" "Hm?" "It's Ah-thee-na Yo-go-shi-ma. Not Amy Yogishimo. However, if you do not manage to get my name correct, I forgive you." He raised an eyebrow, appalled by my politeness. I guess it was because I was a Japanese. Japanese are polite and respectful people.

"Theena-san, show them the proof of you claim." I thought for a while before taking out a scroll from my pocket and let it unfurl. The demigods closest the table leaned forward and tried to read it. They gasped and almost fell off their chairs.

"This is proof that Athena Yogoshima has mastered the scroll of Athena," Chiron said. "She has been claimed and thus has the right to stay in Athena's cabin." He knelt and said, "Hail, Athena Yogoshima, daughter of Athena and master of the scroll of Athena." Everyone knelt and repeated what Chiron said.

Once Chiron dismissed everyone to campfire, I walked to Annabeth and Luke. "Campfire?" Annabeth smiled. "Let's go. There's scones and marshmallows. But I'm sure you want to explore camp, right?" I nodded. Annabeth grabbed a torch and led me around camp.

Luke pointed to the sky-blue coloured house and said, "Big house. Inside, rec room which we usually hold war councils and orientation film but I think there's no need for it since you know who you are." I nodded. We walked to a place where there were 12 cabins in a horseshoe pattern. "Males on the right, females on the left." I racked my brain and said, "I'm guessing…goddesses of the Olympian council on the left – Hera, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis. Gods of the Olympian council on the right – Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Poseidon." I made a sour face when I said 'Poseidon'.

Annabeth understood. "Poseidon and Athena are enemies. I'm guessing that it's not only that you just hate him because of the grudge but because there's something going on between you and a child of Poseidon?" I chuckled and nodded, but I didn't tell them what happened exactly.

They showed me the cabins and strawberry fields and basketball court. The lava wall was cool. The archery, javelin range and arena was going to be my favourite place to hang out, I knew it. Before I realized, it was curfew and we had to go back to the cabins. I said goodbye to Luke before going into Athena's cabin. Before Annabeth called 'lights out' (cause she's the senior counselor), she asked me, "Are you ADHD, dyslexic or afraid of spiders?"

I shook my head. "No. Why?" My cabin mates gasped. Annabeth nearly fell off her bunk. "Wha-what? You're the only child of Athena who isn't afraid of spiders!" I decided to let that matter pass. Annabeth called 'lights out' and we slept.

After the next few days, I had a serious discussion with Chiron and Annabeth. Actually, the discussion started with Chiron and Annabeth talking about a prophecy: "…the Titans…war…which demigod…"

I was walking in to report to Chiron about the number of demigods who had been attacked by monsters while climbing up Half-Blood Hill, how many died and whether the remaining were determined or undetermined.

"So…Chiron. Most of the demigods made it through but…" I looked up and faltered. Chiron and Annabeth looked at me and I immediately knew that I was interrupting something. I shifted my weight from foot to foot and said, "Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Annabeth glanced back at Chiron and he shook his head.

"Sit. There is an important matter to discuss." Chiron took a scroll no bigger than his pinkie and placed it in front of me. I unfurled it and started to read:

_A half-blood of the eldest gods._

_ Shall reach sixteen against all odds._

_ And see the world in endless sleep._

_ A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

_ A single choice shall end his days._

_ Olympus to preserve or raze._

I furled the prophecy back closed and put it on the table. I took a deep breath and said, "Well, the eldest gods should probably mean the Big Three, but there hasn't been any demigod children of the Big Three since Thalia." I looked at Annabeth and she looked like she had been having nightmares about the prophecy. I think she heard it when she was seven.

Later, during free time, I sprawled on my bunk thinking about the prophecy. I know, we're not supposed to dwell on prophecies too long. World in endless sleep…that would mean death, but if the world died, then Olympus will raze. Another would mean that the world would sleep forever. Ugh. Never mind.

I didn't know that it would come to light because of an enemy.


	2. Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the Characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Over the year,** I became the best archer in camp and second best swordsman.

Luke, of course, was top swordsman but mastering the scroll of Athena gave me the right to be second. About the archery, I sort of bested the entire Apollo cabin. Pretty ironic, huh? That's why I've been placed as Head Defender for capture-the-flag.

One day, Annabeth came out of the Big House, cheeks red. I raised one of my eyebrows. "What's going on?" She glanced to the Big House, then turned away and stormed into Athena's cabin. She grabbed a book on Greek architecture and stormed back out. I followed her to outside Hermes cabin and opened the book. Chiron was speaking to some people inside the cabin when he pointed in the direction of Annabeth and I. I heard him say, "…show you around…"

He stepped away from the cabin and galloped to the archery field. A familiar looking boy with sea-green eyes and ebony black hair came out and jogged towards us. My eyes widened and my vision turned red. I glared at him for, like, 3 seconds before we pointed at each other and said loathly, "You." My voice trembled as I said, "You have the nerve to show your face here, Barnacle-infested Brain."

His face turned red. "What's with the nickname?" I silently cursed myself. I'd nearly spilled his identity. Yet, I didn't even know if my theory was correct about his identity. Annabeth looked at us. "Percy Jackson – Athena Yogoshima. You seem to have met before. When?" I told her the story.

A year ago, when my dad and I had just moved to New York, I met a boy in the school. I knew he was a child of Poseidon on sight because of the grudge. In any of the teams in the games, I made sure I was the opposing team so that I could get him. Unfortunately, for a Barnacle-infested brain like him, it was ironic that he realized that I had a grudge against him. One day after school, we stayed late just to have an argument. He punched me so hard that blood came from the side of my mouth and I cried so badly that the teachers heard me. They expelled the boy and I'd never seen him since.

"I didn't mean to punch you," Percy protested. "I just was angry because you kept opposing me in the teams during PE!" I stood on my toes so that I could get into his face. "You are the most annoying half-blood I've ever met!"

I punched him in the chest to get even and stormed off to my cabin. I went inside, grabbed a book about the difference between Japanese and Greek architecture and plopped on my bed. I started to read. Before dinner, I had finished the entire book.

I followed the cabin out and into the dining pavilion. After grabbing the food, giving the offering and finishing the food, Dionysus made and announcement about Barnacle-infested Brain's arrival. I didn't listen. I just twirled my hairpin in my fingers.

Finally, the speech was over and Chiron said, "There will be capture-the-flag this Friday." That was something I was waiting for. Everyone let out a cheer.

While waiting for Friday to arrive, I joined in the other counselors to see where Percy should belong. He failed at almost everything except for canoeing which just about proved my theory right. Before I knew it, Friday had arrived.

Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes. I remembered Annabeth telling me about that toilet incident. Hence, she stationed Percy (whom she had started to call Seaweed Brain) at the creek, the boundary line.

I joined five other archers at the top of Zeus's hill. I scanned around and stationed two archers at the back, one at each front side and one at the front with me.

I noticed that Percy was having trouble so I decided to take down some Ares campers. Six of them were heading towards him. I told the defenders to hold the defense before I silently (like a ninja) crept to the creek. Unfortunately, I had to go through the forest. Before I reached the creek, a hand clamped over my mouth as I watched a hellhound skirt around in the forest. "You will not interrupt," hissed the voice.

I heard yells of joy as the flag was carried to our side and our team won. But I couldn't celebrate the victory. My captor's hands were like iron. He pressed a dagger at my side. I heard the sound of the hellhound bursting out of the woods and charging Percy. When the sound died down, my captor stabbed my side and thrust me out of the woods.

I heard a collective gasp as demigods rushed over to my aid. Through my dazed vision, I saw Annabeth's face tighten with rage before she growled, "Who did this!"

Then, I blacked out.

When I woke, I saw Annabeth at my side.

My wound was bandaged but still very painful. More like numbing than painful. I tried to sit before I realized that something was amiss. Annabeth wasn't feeding my ambrosia or nectar.

She wrinkled her nose in worry. "Athena. Chiron told me not to feed you ambrosia or nectar because wound could not be touched. I only could give you water. He said it would be dangerous."

The truth hit me. "Oh… I've never tasted ambrosia or nectar before. I remember Chiron telling me that a special power had been passed down from my dad to me. It was a healing power. I couldn't touch ambrosia or nectar because it would backfire the spell."

Annabeth brightened. "So you can heal immediately!" "Yes. Right now, my wound has healed! How long was I out?" She counted on her fingers. "About…after lunch already. Percy has received the prophecy. I've volunteered for the quest!"

"Great! Finally you can go for a quest!" I exclaimed. We hugged. Then a voice, probably Percy's, from outside said, "Annabeth, Chiron wants to brief us. We'd better start packing." I followed Annabeth outside and waited for her to pack up.

The next morning, I went to see her off. I drew my dagger and pointed it at Percy. In a stern voice, I said, "If my sister doesn't come back alive, I will personally murder you, Barnacle-infested Brain." He had the nerve to laugh. Then, Luke came to give a good-luck gift to Percy. I hugged Annabeth one last time before trudging off to the commons area.

Over the next five days, I hung out with Luke at the arena.

One day, I noticed Luke using a new sword. When he stopped swinging it, I noticed that it had steel and celestial bronze melded together. I gasped.

"Luke! You can't get that sword from camp! Only a god can craft it."

He grinned. "Not only the gods." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I was right. He was working for Kronos. I had seen him acting strangely and when I eavesdropped on him when he slept, I heard him say, "Kronos."

"Give up, Luke," I told him. "Kronos is in Tartarus. If you want to work for him…Go. To. Tartarus!" I struck him with a surprising blow, which knocked him off balance. I ran out of the arena.

When Annabeth came, I had to salute Percy. He kept his promise. But I was done with Luke. The matter was so disturbing that I didn't even mention it to Percy or Annabeth.

On the last day of summer, I saw Luke lead Percy out of camp and into a cave. I knew they were up to no good. I quietly followed them and eavesdropped on their conversation.

Percy was bitten by the scorpion and Luke vanished. I was about to help him when Luke struck my shoulder from behind. I moved quickly but that still left a good-sized cut on my arm. I was about to hit him square in the chest when he disappeared.

I turned a full circle but he was gone. I almost got to help Percy when I felt a blade slice my back. And I blacked out.

How many times do I have to black out? If this kept happening, I would have to write down a list of when and how long I black out.

While I was unconscious, I felt nymphs pick up my limp body and drag me to the Big House. I was laid on a bed and my eyes started to open. Chiron came in and immediately tried to stop the bleeding so that the wound could heal by itself.

I heard him mutter an Ancient Greek curse. He took out a flask of nectar and sprinkled it on the slice on my back. I yelped and my eyes shot open. "Chiron!" I screamed. "What are you doing?" His face was full of concern. "I'm sorry, my child, but the bleeding is too much. This is your only hope." I was hyperventilating. Annabeth rushed in. "Theena! What happened! Oh wait, I know. I just spoke to Percy. He saw a blurry vision of Luke slicing your back." "How is he?" I asked. She pursed her lips. "He was grey when we found him. I needn't go through the details." I grasped her arm weakly. "Will I be seeing you through winter? Or are you going to your parents? I heard Percy encouraged you to do so." She blushed. "I'm doing just that. Advice from him. I hope to patch things up with my dad." "Good luck." I watch her leave and sighed, before yelping again when Chiron pressed magic salve on my back.

For the next few days, Chiron never left my side. He used all the magic salves and a lot of nectar and ambrosia to heal my wound. When I asked why he was using so much magic on me, he said, "Theena, I think when Luke sliced your back, he cut through an essential blood vessel. I can only stop the bleeding no but we need Apollo."

I grimaced. Then, something in my mind told me that it was going to get worse. "Apollo healers or Apollo _Apollo_?" Chiron knitted his eyebrows. "I'm afraid that it would be Apollo _Apollo_." _What?_ I thought. _It couldn't have been _that_ serious, could it?_ A brilliant flash of light like the Sun illuminated the room and Apollo appeared.

For a Sun god, I have to admit he was – by looks – hot. He had Ray-bans over his eyes, sandy blonde hair (ugh. Like _Luke's._) and shiny white teeth. He wore a Japanese kimono, which made my day worse.

"Hello!" he said. He inspected me and said, "My, you're right, Chiron. This pretty girl needs help. Oh, since I've just come back from Tokyo, I've decided to make a Haiku!" "Oh…for the love of – " I muttered before Apollo stated:

_Flow from lake or stream._

_ Blood flows the same down her back._

_ Apollo can heal._

If I could raise my hands, I would've covered my ears. I muttered, "That's an insult to Japanese culture." Thank the gods Apollo didn't hear me, or he would've blasted me to bits. Even if I told him, he probably wouldn't have cared.

He rubbed his hands together. "Okay, this might hurt. Just close your eyes." I shut my eyes tightly and he murmured a spell. I stifled a yelp before I felt the bleeding stop and the wound close. When I opened my eyes, I felt no pain. I put my hand on my back. No wound.

"T-thank you, Apollo." The god of healing smirked. "No problem. Helping pretty ladies is what I do." Chiron cleared his throat. "Thank you for your help, Apollo, but I think Athena needs to go back to her normal activities." Apollo gave us a lope-sided grin and disappeared in a flash of light.

Chiron helped me into a sitting position. I slid my legs from the bed and tried to stand. My legs buckled under me. I would've gotten another serious injury if Malcolm had not caught me. He was rushing in to visit because he saw the flash of light.

"Oh gods, Theena. I swear, I'm going to _kill_ Luke Castellan when I have the chance," he promised. I laughed. "No way. Besides, we can't hurt him. I have a gut feeling that he is under the influence of Kronos." Malcolm helped me back onto the bed but I opposed his strength. "Theena, what in Hades?" I gritted my teeth and said, "Help me to get to the cabin. Please." He nodded. Thank the gods I have him for a half-brother.

Once we got to the cabin, I helped straighten Annabeth's bunk. I wasn't afraid about she killing me for touching her stuff because I'd always make her bed then, stacking whatever books and weapons neatly onto her bed. Actually, I'm the only person whom she had allowed to touch her things.

_Annabeth was getting back with her dad. Percy's definitely going back to his mom for winter. What else could go wrong? _

Who knew? I was terribly, painfully, dying to be wrong.


	3. Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I was pacing along the camp's magical borders, **waiting for Annabeth to return.

Suddenly, I was knocked out from behind. When I woke, there was a large puncture hole in the side of Thalia's tree. Green sap oozed from it. I took a sniff and gagged. I stood and took off on my heels to the Big House.

"Chiron!" I burst into the Big House. The old centaur was in wheelchair-form. "What is it, my dear?" I panted. "Thalia's tree. Someone poisoned it!" His eyes widened a little. "Get the Ares cabin to form a border patrol now. During dinner, I will give the announcement." "Okay."

During dinner, Chiron told the campers that we would be setting up a 24/7 border patrol. "We have to find the traitor immediately." Dionysus yawned and muttered something into Chiron's ear. Chiron's eyes filled with shame. He turned back to the demigods and said, "The quicken the search, I shall…retire. Mr. D will find a suitable activities director in my place when I am gone." With that, everyone dispersed to the campfire. But not me.

I ran after Chiron. "Chiron? Why are you going away?" I gulped. "Is it because of your connection to Kronos?" Chiron cut me off. "Shh. Do not worry. I will go to my kinsmen. If Percy and Annabeth goes on a quest, I fear they will be travelling to the Sea of Monsters to retrieve the Golden Fleece."

My jaw dropped. "S-so you want me to wait at Miami? Until they reach there? Y-you want me to make sure they return safely?" He nodded. "I shall take you there when I leave. I have told Mr. D of this. Go and change. We shall depart at sunrise. Actually, you. Wait for me at the forest out of mortal sight. I might have to settle things with our dear Percy and Annabeth." I nodded and returned to my cabin early.

I placed a half-filled zip-loc bag of ambrosia and a flask of nectar under my bed before anyone could notice. The next morning at dawn, I silently changed into my stealth clothes: Dark grey long-sleeved shirt and black shorts. I stuffed my fan and ambrosia into my pocket and clipped the flask of nectar onto my leather belt along with my daggers. After all those years living in New York, I've decided to tie my hair a different way. I braided two times and tied the bunch at the left side of my head.

I took my cherry blossom hairpin and pinned it deep into the bunch of hair at my side. Finally, I crept out of the cabin and ran to the forest.

After what seemed like eternity, Chiron met me at the forest. He plucked me off my feet and put me on his back before running through the woods to Miami. Like all centaurs, Chiron could bend the landscape as he galloped, so we took about 30 minutes to reach Miami. He dropped me off there and galloped off to find the Party Ponies.

I scouted around the Miami docks for a few days. I hardly slept and only took small sips of nectar and pinches of ambrosia for food. Finally, I saw hippocampi swim to the dock. I was about to rush to Percy when I saw Princess Andromeda. I instantly knew it was Luke's ship. I crept along the side of the boat and almost made it inside when a hand grabbed my wrist. I whirled around and found myself face to face with an unclaimed half-blood from the Hermes cabin.

"Chris Rodriguez," I snarled. "You have the nerve to join Luke." He shrugged and tightened his grip on my wrist. "It was the right choice. I'm going to take you to Luke." "You won't get the chance before getting drenched." I flipped him over my shoulder and shoved him into Miami Bay. I turned and was about to creep back up the ship when spears pointed at me. I had been ambushed.

I spotted Luke and glared at him. I took out my fan and hurled it at him. Before it could change into the Japanese dagger, Luke caught it and tore it like paper.

"NOOOO!"

I drew my daggers and lunged at him. Before I could strike him, a meaty hand grabbed my right wrist and lifted me off the ground. Luke shook his head at me like he was disappointed in me. It should've been the opposite.

"Now, now, Yogoshima. No interfering or I'll let Agrius eat you." I struggled and tried to stab the bear-guy with my left dagger but gravity was against me. Luke shook his head and walked off the ship, preparing to meet Percy.

I wanted to warn them but I couldn't. Agrius's other hand went over my mouth until Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson were on board. Agrius put me down and held my arms behind my back. I gritted my teeth. This was not going as planned.

When Annabeth saw me, her eyes filled with hatred. "You!" she yelled at Luke. She reached for her knife but I shouted, "Annabeth! Wait! Not like this. We…we can drag him to Olympus when we kill the monsters." Luke laughed. "Thank you, Athena. Your fatal flaw just saved me."

Tears streamed down my face. "My fatal flaw…Respect. My Japanese side got the better of me. I respect my opponents with the same kind of respect I have for my friends."

Luke patted my shoulder like we were the best of friends. I growled and tried to loosen myself from Agrius if I could just move. However, Luke was agile. He stepped away and instructed Agrius's bear-twin to hold Grover and Annabeth.

Agrius totally forgot about me when Luke told him to hold Tyson. He literally threw me over his shoulder and I landed hard on deck. Pain spiked my forehead and shoulder. Black engulfed me as I heard Annabeth let out a scream for my name.

When I woke up, I was lying in the infirmary. Funny, how long I had passed out. Record breaker. I should keep track of how many times I pass out, excluding sleeping.

I managed to walk out of the infirmary and Chiron galloped me to Thalia's pine. Everyone watched as Clarisse placed the Golden Fleece on the lowest bough of Thalia's pine tree. Magic sparked and the pine needles grew green again. Everyone let out a cheer.

Chiron issued a 24/7 patrol until he could find a suitable monster to guard the Fleece. At least the normal spirit in Camp-Half Blood had returned.

One night, as I was doing border patrol with Annabeth, A girl suddenly appeared at the base of Thalia's pine tree. I checked her pulse. She was still alive. I glanced at Annabeth's shocked face. "It's her." I murmured.

Percy ran towards us and picked Thalia up. When she introduced herself to Percy, his eyes told me that he saw her in his nightmares.

Thalia and Percy could be worst enemies or best friends.

There were two children of the Big Three in Camp Half-Blood.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It was probably long for you guys but I think of it as short. Your decision!**


	4. Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**It was a wintery night** as I pulled my Adidas black jacket closer around myself. I could've zipped it up but it would make my stomach look bigger.

I had tied my hair with two braids pulled together in a bunch of hair at my left side. I took out the two hairpins from my head. Yes, I got Charles Bekendorf from Hephaestus cabin to forge an identical one. He even managed to fuse in the same magic.

I decided to slip both hairpins in a flap of my shorts. It was easy. I folded the bottom of my dark grey shorts up and cut a straight line. A very short cut. I slipped both pins in and sort of stabbed them in so that they would not slip out when I was kicking some monster butt. By the way, I was absolutely not wearing my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. In fact, Annabeth insisted that we wear long sleeves. I forgot to change my dark grey shorts to black when I changed into my dark grey long-sleeved shirt because I was rushed.

Anyway, I was fiddling with the pouch of drachmas and packet of ambrosia in my pocket while waiting for Thalia, Percy and Annabeth to arrive. A flask of nectar hung on my belt. I know, if I took both of them, my healing power – which I had inherited from my late father, Akashi Yogoshima, - it would backfire. However, my condition (we decided it was a condition) has not improved. In fact, it is depleting. I've had to bring ambrosia and nectar with me wherever I go.

I was about to Iris-Message Annabeth when a car arrived. Percy's mom, no doubt. Sally Jackson insisted on getting us a school. Thalia and Annabeth were okay with it but I turned down the offer. Even when I lived in New York, my dad home-schooled me. Back to the point.

The car stopped and nobody came out for a long while. I was about to storm up and ask why they were taking so long when the door opened and Annabeth, Thalia and Percy stepped out. Percy raised an eyebrow at me when he saw I was wearing shorts. "Hey, Grey Tea," Percy teased me. That name started for me because of my fondness for Green tea and my grey eyes. Jeez!

I shot him a glare. He backed down quickly. I know, I know. I give awesome glares. I stuck out my tongue at him and said, "Barnacle-infested Brain, you should've seen what I wore in Tokyo! The exact same!" He shuddered at the thought of a freezing winter in Tokyo. Thalia looked at the school and said, "Well, this is going to be fun."

We stepped in. I quietly explained that I had managed to twist the Mist around so I was bringing friends with me during the dance. I had worked undercover when Grover called me. "But because you three came so late, they'll probably forget who you are! Oh gods!"

Too late. Mrs. Gottschalk and Dr. Thorn appeared. Dr. Thorn was the monster. Youch. Mrs. Gottschalk frowned at me. "Theena, who are these people?" I quickly said, "Ma'am, remember I said that I was bringing friends?" She frowned some more. "I don't recall…" Dr. Thorn creased his eyebrows and said, "Mrs. Gottschalk, do you remember these students?" He glared at me and I knew that I was to go back to the gym or he'll get mad. I said a quick farewell and dodged into the gym.

Grover met me at the gym. He was out of breath. "Where are they?" I replied, "Corridor to entrance. Caught up with that monster and Mrs. Gottschalk. He nodded and raced off. I made my way across the gym to where a girl and a boy were sitting. Both had olive skin and the girl was wearing a green floppy hat.

"Hi, Bianca and Nico di Angelo! I'm Athena Yogoshima. I heard that you've been taking care of Nico by yourself, Bianca. Since today is a special day, how about I relieve that job for you? Just stay near." Bianca nodded slowly. Nico looked up with a grin. "Hi! Do you play Mythomagic? What's you're favourite god?" I had no idea what that was but I decided to humour him. I stared at the cards and figurines on the floor. I quickly said, "I do! I like Athena! She's my favourite goddess!" She stuck out his tongue at me and said, "Ares is better! He's got 6000 attack power! Athena just has 4000 attack power! Why do you like her? Oh, wait. It's because she has 6000 defense, huh?"

I nodded. "Sometimes, wisdom has to bow to strength, like in the Greek Myths! That's why her defense is better than Ares." I smiled at Bianca, showing her that I was keeping her energetic brother in place. Her shoulders relaxed and I glanced Annabeth and Percy dancing together. I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

Unfortunately, my laughter was short-lived. Dr. Thorn approached us and I reconstructed my expressionless glare. He stood over us and I started to get up when he grabbed Nico and Bianca and hoisted them up before dragging them out of the back door. I quickly followed him.

I made it out of the door and round a corner when a spike flew towards me. I instinctively caught it and buckled. Pain flared up my arm. Poison. Only one monster had that ability…

"Manticore!" I gasped and drew my daggers. He chuckled. "Ahh…the mighty master of the scroll. The General would need you for Kronos's reformation." He got me in a spot. I had no idea what that was. He had me confused before grabbing my throat. The di Angelo's were still in his grasp but he cut off all my breath. I drove my dagger into his hand and he let go. Before running off, he pinned me to the wall with his spikes and ran. A moment later, Barnacle-infested Brain appeared and was about to help when I said, "Dummy, go after him!" He nodded and ran after the manticore. A few minutes later, Thalia, Annabeth and our dear sayter came along. They managed to pry me off the wall, tearing my jacket in the process. I dropped it and muttered angrily, "That was my only jacket! That manticore will pay." Annabeth gasped. "M-manticore? We have to go!" "That's an understatement." We ran through the corridors and managed to get out. I told them the plan: Thalia would spear him from behind as Annabeth pushed the hostages – which included that idiot, Percy – down. I would creep up and hold the manticore down. Grover would do whatever he needed to do.

I silently drew my daggers and crept up. I nodded and the hostages were flat on the ground. Thalia charged the manticore and I ran in after her. I cut through the spikes and tried to hold the abomination of brown onto the snow. Then, a conch horn sounded. My eyes widened as both Annabeth and I shouted, "The Hunters of Artemis!" The archers burst out of the forest and readied their bows at the manticore.

Dr. Thorn apparently knew what was going to happen and tried to commit suicide. I lunged at him and tried to hold him to the ground as the Hunters aimed at him. Annabeth followed and drove her knife into the manticore's mane. Artemis said, "Get out of the line of fire!" I shouted back, "Milady! We're trying to hold him down or he'll jump off!" Arrows released and flew to the manticore. None touched Annabeth or me, but Dr. Thorn stumbled off the cliff.

I saw the sea seem to rise to catch us. Then, there was black.

I woke and saw Annabeth holding the sky at the Mountain of Despair. She was screaming desperately for help, and I was going to give it to her.

I climbed up and took the weight of the sky from her shoulders and as she tumbled to the ground, she changed to Atlas. "Well, you are so easy to trick." I screamed, "Where is Annabeth?" He chuckled and studied me. "Wait for Luke to prepare. Then, we'll need you for his host." My legs wanted to buckle but I held my ground. Surprisingly, I was on my feet. My legs were straight and stiff.

Atlas nodded. "He was right to choose you. Ah, here he comes now." Luke stormed up the hill and sneered at me. "Well, she is a strong one. I thought only through the fact that she had mastered the scroll. But under the weight of the sky? Impressive. He has chosen well. But no time for delays." He took the sky from me and Atlas swatted me away. I was about to fight when Atlas put a knife at my neck. He threatened, "Do you want to taste this blade again? No. I wasn't the one who stabbed you. Pity. But this blade did a good job of depleting your healing power. Heh. But Kronos needs you." With that, he tossed me into a grey coffin. As the lid closed, another coffin was put on top of me.

The coffin had to contain Kronos. It radiated so much power that I had to close my eyes even in the coffin. Darkness engulfed me and Kronos said, "BE MY HOST. YOU ARE STRONG. WITH YOU, I CAN CONQUER THE WORLD WITH YOU MY HOST." I gritted my teeth. "Fat chance. You'll burn me up in the process."

Kronos growled. "Too bad you're too smart, but I can still use you to recruit more demigods!" Too late I realized. Part of his spirit flowed into me and I lost control over my own body.

**Thanks for reading! I noticed a few typo errors when I read the third chapter. Sorry for that! I hope to be more careful in the future!**


	5. Percy Jackson: Battle of the Labryinth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the Characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I don't remember much, **but I remember Kronos taking over my body and using me to recruit demigods. I felt horrible. The worst part? Kronos let me watch him do so. Sometimes, he just controlled my actions and I spoke with my own voice to recruit the demigods. Because some remembered me from camp, they came into Kronos's force. If Kronos hadn't controlled me, I would've committed suicide.

When it was night, I was trapped in the grey coffin and Kronos would leave my body. The golden sarcophagus would be placed on top of me and I couldn't get out. My dreams weren't any better.

They showed me visions of Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson enter the Labryinth. Finally, I found the strength and managed to destroy the Kronos inside of me and burst out of the coffin before they could close it. I quickly obliterated all the monsters in the room and burst out.

" - if it pleases you. She is strong," I heard Luke say. He saw me and sneered. "Here she comes now." I gripped my daggers but they weren't there. Cursing, I bent down and took out my hairpins. The arena was decorated with offerings to Poseidon, his banner and a thousand skulls. I glanced at the giant on the throne.

I snarled. "What an _honour_ to be in your _mighty _presence, Antaius, son of Gaia and Poseidon. Honestly, you wouldn't be my first impression for a son of Poseidon. I've seen better." Antaius laughed. "Duel! Three times. Kill on my signal. There are the rules! Begin." A gate open and a telkhine burst into the room. I sighed. Too easy.

Gripping my hairpins, I stalked around the telkhine. We encircled each other. Finally, the monsters on the stands jeered. The telkhine snarled and lunged at me. Knowing the rules, I just pushed him down and held my hairpin to its furry neck. The hairpin did not change. Antaius gave me a thumbs down. I shrugged and stabbed downwards. The hairpin flashed and turned into a dagger to kill the monster and turned back when I brought it out.

Antaius laughed. "How did you kill him? Did you pick his lock?" I smiled. "Yes, I did." Antaius frowned and the next monster came out. A dracaenae. She held a net and threw it at me. I rolled aside, caught the net and flung it at her. She fell down and I pinned her to the floor. I was really getting bored. Thumbs down and another monster annihilated.

Next, a Laistrygonian giant. He charged and I rolled beneath him. I pounced and threw him to the ground. Signal, and bye! Another one dead. I didn't wait for what Antaius was going to say. I ran and tried to get out of the arena, knowing that I would be hopelessly lost in the Labryinth. Two giants grabbed me and threw me back into the arena. I hit the ceiling, tore my skin on the hooks, fell back down and blacked out.

When I woke, two dracaenae grabbed my arms and dragged me out to the arena. My arms were torn and still bleeding. At this rate, I would bleed to death.

A dracaenae hissed, "Don't keep them waiting. They are almosssst here." I gulped. I had a bad feeling 'who' were arriving. I could sense them.

The dracaenae lugged me out to the arena, where a giant and a centaur were fighting each other. I noticed all my weapons were intact. I realized that they had taken my nectar and ambrosia. Or perhaps I lost it earlier. Either way, I would not be healing anytime soon. Unless I find a child of Hecate at camp – which is unlikely – or I get an audience with Hecate herself – which is impossible.

I gripped my daggers as they sort of plopped me next to Luke. A short while later, Annabeth, Percy and a red-headed girl were hauled into the arena by an empousa, Laistrygonian giant and a few dracaenae. I met Annabeth's eyes. Her eyes seemed to ask: _Are you okay?_ I nodded and motioned to Luke and Antaius. She nodded like she understood.

The centaur died in the fight. Then, Antaius called on Barnacle-infested Brain. I started to draw my daggers but Luke caught my arm. I pulled it away from him. Percy fought a dracaenae – disobeying the rules! – and then fighting a demigod named Ethan Nakamura.

In the end, Ethan lost, but Percy spared him. Barnacle-infested Brain glared at Antaius and shouted, "Why don't you just come and fight me yourself!" My eyes widened and I shook my head. I drew my daggers and started forward, but the dracaenae caught me and held me onto the ground in kneeling position.

The fight lasted forever. Annabeth tried to warn him about Gaia, but the Laistrygonian giant clamped his hand on her mouth. Finally, Percy killed Antaius. Luke told him that Antaius's promise died along with him and Percy took out a Stygian Ice whistle and blew into it. A hellhound appeared and gave us the chance to escape.

I stabbed the dracaenae and kicked Luke back into his chair. I leapt off the stand and ran after Percy and Annabeth. "Heel, Mrs O' Leary!" Percy shouted. The red-head led us through the Labryinth, making us dodge blades and so forth. Finally, we found a place we could rest. Ethan took off his helmet and Annabeth said, "I remember you! You're one of the undetermined kids in the Hermes Cabin!" He gritted his teeth and said, "Yeah. I remember you, Annabeth. And you, Yogoshima." I huffed. "I have a first name, you know?" He rolled his eyes, told us we were insane and ran back the way we came from.

I broke down in tears. Annabeth crawled next to me and comforted me. I shook my head and murmured, "No. He took control of me. I was the one who convinced so many demigods to join him! They joined because of me. Whatever that happens to them, I'm held responsible."

I coughed and hugged my chest. Annabeth realized that I had many cuts on my arms and legs and salvaged the rest of nectar and ambrosia she had to heal me. Only minor cuts which had stopped bleeding already remained. Annabeth glared at Percy and the red-head and made an excuse to get wood for the fire.

Percy quickly introduced the red-head to me and back. Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I nodded. "You have a very clear sight for a mortal. You can see very clearly through the Mist, just like Adriadne. I apologize on Annabeth's behalf. She's terribly territorial about her friends."

Rachel nodded and drew a dracaenae from the ashes of the fires. Percy, being a Barnacle Brain, prompted Rachel about her family and she made an excuse to go to sleep. Annabeth arrived awhile later and dumped the wood into the fire. Then, we all got some rest.

I woke to the floor rumbling. Dust was falling over our heads. I quickly woke Annabeth up and she woke Percy. Percy shouted, "Rachel!" She opened her eyes and we ran throught the Labryinth once more. The tunnel where we had come from gave way. Finally, we reached the workshop. Rachel announced that it was Daedalus's workshop.

Annabeth pressed the glowing Delta and the door slid open. We all gaped at his works. I studied the diagrams of buildings. I caught the nuclear plant of Tokyo and the ski hills of Hokkaido. They were identical as real life! Daedalus was a genius! I continued shuffling diagrams in my hands.

Then, a swordsman stepped in. Percy demanded, "What did you do to Daedalus, Quintus?" Quintus…fifth in Latin? No way. I remembered the story of Daedalus transferring his _animus_ to an automaton. So, this was his fifth body?

I was about to say something but Quintus beat me to it. "I am Daedalus."

I could tell that Percy was struggling between disbelief, anger and…a few quotations that would include: "LIAR!" and "Oh right, and I'm Zeus." I didn't think the god of the sky would've liked that but Barnacle Brain (yeah, I've decided to shorten it) could only say: "But…you're a swordsman, not an inventor!"

He was really dumb.

Daedalus announced that he was both, and pretty good at basketball for a three thousand year old man. He explained the mark on his neck, a brand for killing his nephew. I wanted to tear the diagrams. That would've been rude, but I squeezed the diagrams in my hands so much I ripped them apart. Tears formed at the base of my eyes. He wasn't the Daedalus whom created the wings to escape Minos. He was Daedalus, the man whom killed his own nephew and made automatons so that he could cheat death.

Annabeth threw over an easel. "Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just clever. Maybe you're just an automaton." I threw down the diagrams in agreement and fury. The automaton which used to be Daedalus lowered his head in shame. Then, the hellhound, Mrs O' Leary, bounded into the workshop. Judging from the sloppy kiss, she was Daedalus's pet.

Not long after, the doors rumbled and an empousa, legion of monsters and Nico di Angelo burst in. Not to mention the ghost of Minos. We started to fight. I tried to work my way to Nico, who was bound in shackles, but before I could, I saw Percy go down by the empousa. I tried to race to him, knowing the empousa's likeness, but a dracaenae intercepted me and slashed my arm before I could react.

I slashed her with my daggers and raced back to Nico. He had managed to remove his chains and raised his Stygian Iron sword, calling himself the Ghost King and calling on the dead to help us. We got to the wings, hooked up, and shot out, with Daedalus telling us to go.

When we landed, I called on a pegasus to take me home first because of my injuries. Everyone understood. Once I returned, a new burst of blood blurted out of my wounded arm. The healing cuts from the hooks were started to bleed again. Halfway through the journey to camp, some Stymphalian birds attacked me. One even pecked my head. Ouch.

I limped to the camp borders and fell in front of the Big House with a loud thump. Through my dazed vision, I saw Chiron come out onto the porch and shouted for healers. Then, naturally, I blacked out.

When I woke up, my mouth felt dry. A bandage was wrapped around my head and band-aids all over my body.

I sat up and glanced at the clock. One hour. I passed out for one hour. Okay, time to get to business. I removed my bandages and snuck out, trying to act like I was already there.

I ducked into the Athena command tent and we started planning. The defenses were already set up. Everyone was in armor (except for me. I never wear armor. I love to run around to help those in need for backup.) and ready for war. Annabeth came in and I decided to go out to alert them if Kronos's forces come.

Suddenly, there was a rumble. Everybody stopped moving. Clarisse barked, "Lock shields!" All Hades broke loose.

Legions after legions of monster came out of the Labryinth. I ran all over the camp, stopping the monsters and demigods from taking control of the battle. Some demigods I'd convinced to join Kronos noticed me and started to go after me. About…oh gods. Ten of them.

The cornered me and I ducked into the forest. Big mistake, they took a short cut and surrounded me. I bit back a curse and drew my bow, loading a blunt, heavy arrow. One said, "Traitor." I let the arrow loose. He stumbled back into the forest and probably got tangled in the trees, how, I don't know. I heard Nico say something and I heard the ground crack open. Looks like someone is summoning the dead.

I loaded five arrows and shot down five, leaving four. They tangled me in nets and pulled me down. Suddenly, I heard a sayter let loose Panic. It must've been Grover. The demigods retreated into the Labryinth along with the monsters. I found a hole big enough for an arrow and shot a signal flare into the sky. It burst into grey sparks, forming the shape of an owl.

Feet pattered into the woods. Malcolm and two other Athena campers came and helped me cut through the ropes. When I got back to Zeus's Fist, Nico was lying on the ground, with Percy trying to feed him some nectar. Nico's eyes fluttered open and he coughed. "Never…tried to summon so many before," he admitted.

I raised one eyebrow. "When you get the hang of it, you have my permission to do it again, but if you do it again when you still don't get it… Well, we won't be there to give you nectar and ambrosia to wake you up." Nico scowled. "Since when did you get the authority to give me permission and since _when_ did _you_ become my _mother_?" Oops. I hit a nerve. I shifted my weight. "Sorry, Nico. I shouldn't have said that." He shook his head and stood. "Never mind."

The rest of summer was per normal, though everyone avoided Zeus's Fist during capture-the-flag. Percy was turning 15 and I was anxious about the war next year. I had an instinct that Percy was the demigod mentioned in the prophecy. And, yes. I have heard it with Annabeth.

The war was closing in, and Kronos has risen.

**I reread the previous chapter. Turns out: Grammar error!**


	6. Percy Jackson: The Last Olympian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the Characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**By the time Percy called, **I was still protesting:

"I know, Malcolm, but I'm going to run around helping out! It'll be hot with my armor! Fine. Bring it along just _incase_ but I won't guarantee I will wear it. Since when did you become my mother?!"

Malcolm was pushing a set of armor towards me and I was pushing it back. Malcolm looked offended. "_Mother?_ Excuse me! I am a male! I would be your father!" I gave him a smug look of triumph. "So you admit you are becoming a father! Who's the mother?" Malcolm's face reddened as Annabeth stumbled into the arena.

She blurted out, "Percy called. We need to prepare for war. Alert the rest." She ran out and I followed. Before long, we were crammed into the three Delphi Strawberry Delivery trucks. I stashed my armor in a dark corner and soon forgot about it along the way to the Empire State Building.

Percy was waiting.

As we arrived, Percy and Mrs O' Leary stood outside the lobby. About forty demigods. Not a lot to fend off a full-scale monster army. We went up to Olympus, taking two trips for forty demigods. I scanned around the lobby and elevator, taking down mental notes:

1) Giants can't fit.

2) Can only fit 20 or less monsters per trip.

3) Only a keycard can be used to activate it.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜LineBreak˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

I ran around Manhatten, trying to help out the best I could. I ran past Michael Yew's team and spent a lot of time there. A while later, Percy and Annabeth came. Percy destroyed the Minotaur and we started fighting Kronos's army. We fought shoulder to shoulder. I looked up momentarily and saw Ethan holding a poisoned knife, ready to strike into Percy's back. I outstretched my hand to grab the blade, but it grazed my left palm and Annabeth intercepted the blade with her right arm. She screamed and crumpled. I shouted, "Percy! Get Annabeth out of here!" Blackjack swooped down and grabbed Annabeth. I turned to join back into the fight when an arrow went straight through my thigh. I pulled it out, only to find that it was… "Poisoned?" Luckily, the tip hadn't snapped off. I loaded it into my own bow and shot it to Kronos. It was Luke? No, his eyes were golden. The poisoned arrow just bounced off it. "Curse of Achilles!" I muttered. I ran to meet him. I had to keep him in place. Now, Percy and I were fighting shoulder to shoulder. My palm hurt, but there was no poison. Together, we fought and pushed back the forces of Kronos. "Percy! Withdraw!" I shouted. He didn't hear me. Michael Yew repeated it again and Barnacle Brain withdrew.

˜˜˜˜˜˜LineBreak˜˜˜˜˜

I pressed a cool cloth against Annabeth's forehead. "You silly girl. Call yourself the daughter of Athena." She let out a brittle laugh. "Says the person who intercepted the blade in the first place, got distracted and ended up getting poisoned herself." She got a point. I rubbed my wound. My palm was bandage. I wouldn't be able to fight with my left hand anymore.

˜˜˜˜˜LineBreak˜˜˜˜˜

Kronos was leading the vanguard. He cut the connection between Manhatten and Olympus. While chasing him, I forgot about my wounded foot. We jumped over a chasm, and my foot buckled when I landed. Annabeth and I fell. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and I grabbed her leg with my right hand. When we managed to get out, Percy and Annabeth were tangled together. I cleared my throat and they disentangled from each other. At Olympus, Hera fell on Thalia. We left her there and resumed our chase. Kronos was literally chopping down the throne room. "One by one!" He shouted. Ethan noticed us. "My Lord." Kronos turned. "Should I kill you first?" Percy charged Kronos, while Annabeth and I pushed Ethan back. Annabeth got her chance and charged Kronos. He hit her all the way to Athena's throne. Ethan stabbed my shoulder and tossed me towards Kronos. I rolled out of the way as a crack appeared at Ethan's feet and he went straight to open air. I grappled Kronos, but he tossed me off and straight down that crevice. I had just enough time to draw my dagger and hook myself onto the side of the crevice. I heard someone on the ground yell something and a javelin hurtled towards me. The javelin pierced my stomach and I fell. I turned my fall to a somersault. Unfortunately, as soon as my injured leg hit the ground, I buckled and fell unconscious. Before blacking out, I saw Apollo pick me up and take me to Olympus.

I woke up at Olympus and went out of the sickbay. Or infirmary. Annabeth was there, asking whether we missed anything. "Nobody's planning to kill us so far…" Percy muttered. Roll call was boring. Thalia, Tyson, then, Annabeth and me. Athena said, "Annabeth, Theena-san. Both of you have displayed great courage today. Olympus is… well, trashed. You therefore shall be our architects." We were speechless. "Rise, architects of Olympus." Percy. Well, that really was boring. I immediately rushed to camp upon hearing what had happened to Chiron. I took a pegasus and rushed to camp. When I was about to land, I saw Rachel approach the Big House. Instead of landing, I tumbled off my pegasus and landed on my feet, despite my still healing leg. "Rachel! What in Hades are you doing?!"

She turned and muttered, "Oracle of Delphi…" I was shocked. "Rachel! The curse of Hades has prevented it from taking up a mortal host! You can't do it! You'll be destroyed!" Percy arrived.

˜˜˜˜˜Line Break!

Dinner was normal, however, after dinner, Percy and Annabeth stayed at the pavilion, talking. I snuck up to Clarisse. "Hey. I think Percy has a thing for Annabeth," I whispered. Clarisse nodded. "I had the same premonition about Prissy. We're going invade their privacy if they do it." We discussed with the other campers. Watching Percy and Annabeth carefully, we finally witnessed a kiss. Clarisse lead the vanguard and we threw them in the canoe.

Maybe there would be peace in Camp Half-Blood…

Hold it! The Great Prophecy! Rachel _did_ become our new oracle and gave us the new Great Prophecy:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_ To storm or fire the world must fall._

_ An oath to keep with a final breath._

_ And foes bear arms to the doors of Death._

Hope this prophecy won't happen in my lifetime! Enough prophecies!

**No! Not another short chapter! - to me!**

**Please take note for any questions about the missing Lost Hero: The Path to Camp Half-Blood will substitute it! I have no idea what to write in that! Son of Neptune would be a little hard, too. However, I am writing it! Yay! Otherwise, I would have to create another substitute!**

**Sorry for any mistakes in the previous chapter and this! I actually pre-made this but I actually posted this at one go! I would try to go slow!**

**Sorry for the many line breaks! I was rushing. Apologies x 10000000000000000000000000000000000!**


	7. Son of Neptune

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**I was sneaking around San Fransico **when Nico appeared right in front of me from the shadows.

"What in – " I rammed into him and we were tumbling down the hill. "You have to stop shadow-travelling right in front of people's faces! This is what happens!" I chided. He rubbed his head. "Sorry, Theena, but I need a favour. You're the easiest one since you're already here."

I helped him up and he told me the favour. "A Roman Camp?" I questioned. "You want me to go there? I'm only here to find clues about Percy!" He nodded. "Exactly why I'm asking you! Remember Jason from camp?" It clicked in my mind. "Right! Annabeth said that Barnacle-infested Brain could be at the Roman Camp! So, you need me to look out for him?" Nico nodded again.

Nico shadow-travelled us (despite my protests) to the front of the Roman Camp. Camp Jupiter. Funny name.

We spoke to the praetor, Reyna. No papers. "Who's you're godly parent?" I hesitated. I couldn't say Athena, because Minerva was a virgin as her Roman aspect. "Daughter of the goddess of war." Reyna's eyes brightened. "Bellona?" I muttered. "Mm…" My eyes drifted to the architecture of Camp Jupiter. "We have the best architects!" Reyna said, as if reading my mind. "We'll make an excuse because you're my new half-sister."

Lineeeeeeeee Bweak!

Getting my act of Valor was easy with Nico. He decided to get himself in trouble and thus, getting me to save him. So, I have that dreaded tattoo, now. However, there isn't one! Haha! Because I'm not the daughter of Bellona! Hee… Luckily, they decided to let the matter pass, though I got strange looks from Octavian.

One day, Nico came to the tunnel when I was doing guard duty. He was holding the hand of girl. "This is Hazel. I need you to take her in. It's her second chance. I brought her back to life." I nodded.

Lines will Break!

"Who will vouch for her?" Reyna shouted. I stood. "I shall vouch for Hazel Levesque. I am a full member of the legion by getting my act of Valor. I will vouch for her." "Very well." So, Hazel, daughter of Pluto, joined the Fifth Cohort. The other demigods didn't respect Fifth Cohort. However, I managed to gain at least a little support. They didn't jeer at us on the streets. Lucky.

One night, I spoke to Reyna: "Praetor, please give me permission to attend to family matters." "Permission granted." Nico grabbed hold of my hand and shadow-travelled me back to Camp Half-Blood.

"How's the Argo II?" I asked Leo. He was banging the hull. "Could be an axle problem, could be Gaia messing with us!" "Let me see." I went into the hull. The engine room was full of earth. "Leo…it's both!" I shouted.

Lines like to Break!

I travelled back to Camp Jupiter. Nico went to find the Doors of Death. I went back and to my surprise, Percy was there. He looked at me and smiled. I got back in the morning and he looked at peace. "Grey Tea," He said. "Barnacle Brain? What are you doing here in a praetor's cape? That other position…" I trailed off.

Now, in the dome, we were talking about Greeks. Octavian was babbling until he accidently gave Percy an entrance. Octavian blurted that he was a Greek, thus he will vouch for his kind. Gwen stood. "I believe Percy. You saw him at the battlefield last night." Octavian sneered. "You only judge on his fighting skills! What about his mind? His heart? Who can vouch for that?"

I stood. "I can." Octavian laughed. "You? You can't even come back to save this camp!" I glared at him. "I know Perseus Jackson. I know his background, his family and especially where he came from. Because, I am the same. He is the son of Poseidon, a Greek. I am a Greek too, the daughter of the goddess of war, useful crafts and wisdom, Athena, not Bellona. You can't judge me based on war, Reyna." She was dumbstruck. "Therefore, I can vouch for his word. We need Greeks and Roman together to defeat Gaia."

The Argo II has arrived. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong!

* * *

**I hope you guys don't mind this short chapter! I had almost no inspiration! Thanks for reading, anyways!**


End file.
